la pluie tombe sur Londres
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: il n'y a de résumé. comment résumer la mort?


La pluie tombe sur Londres.

Dans un de ces nombreux cimetières, un prêtre procède à un enterrement. Pour lui, ce n'est qu'un enterrement de plus, il y en a eu ce matin, avant lui, ou elle, il ne sait plus exactement. Et il y en aura d'autres après.

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne venue pleurer la dépouille. Une jeune femme, vêtue de noir, un pantalon et une veste en cuir, complétée par un chapeau, qui protège son visage de la pluie. Un observateur averti aurait pu voir un masque serré dans ses mains tremblantes. L'ensemble est trop grand pour elle mais elle s'en moque. C'est tout ce qui lui reste de lui. Et malgré le chapeau, son visage est surement la partie la plus mouillée de son corps. Elle ne peut retenir ces larmes devant ce cercueil, certes vide, mais qui représente l'acceptation de sa mort, qu'elle refuse en bloc.

Elle le pleure lui, l'homme, mais aussi leur amour, enterré avant même d'avoir commencé. Le prêtre parle, mais elle n'y fait pas attention. Elle ne pense qu'à lui. A ce qu'il a représenté. L'espoir et la libération de toute une nation. Et pour elle, sa résurrection. Elle vivait dans la peur depuis la mort de ses parents. Il était venu l'en délivrer et lui avait donné son amour. Un amour qu'elle lui rendait, mais qu'il refusait, ne s'en croyant pas digne et surtout ne croyant pas quelqu'un capable de l'aimer.

Evey comprenait qu'il veuille enfin être délivré du corps mutilé dans lequel il vivait. Mais elle ne pourrait jamais accepter. Jamais. Elle ne pouvait accepter le départ de celui qui était sa vie. Elle ne l'avait pas choisie. Son cœur l'avait fait pour elle. Et son cœur était désormais mort. Mort avec lui dans le métro. Les larmes se sont arrêtées de couler. Une résolution sans borne peut se voir dans ses yeux. Le prêtre s'en va. Elle s'agenouille et murmure :

« - je suis désolée, V, je ne peux pas. Ne me demande pas ça. »

Il est bien connu que ce sont ceux qui restent qui souffrent. Les morts sont en paix, aux paradis. Les vivants découvrent alors l'enfer. Certains s'en relèvent. D'autres non.

Les médicaments les plus forts. Elle ne peux pas se louper. Dans son cercueil, vide, qu'elle a déterré et rouvert, elle se glisse, et se laisse emporté…. Elle se réveille quelques heures plus tard, dans la caisse de bois. Elle veut crier mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle veut se lever mais aucun muscle ne lui répond. Paralysée par la surdose de médicaments. Son cerveau est abimé mais encore vivant. Condamnée à mourir en silence, elle se dit que finalement elle arrivera à ses fins. Plusieurs jours passent. Trois, quatre, elle ne sais pas. Elle ne sais plus. Elle ne veut plus comprendre. Elle veut juste que ça finisse. Elle ne peut plus. Elle ne pense plus. Sauf à lui.

Les minutes défilent, les une après les autres, assistant à sa lente agonie, privée d'eau et de nourriture. Et ses yeux se ferment, dernier sursaut de volonté de son cerveau. La belle est partie rejoindre la bête.

_Parfois, la vie vous fait un don._

_Elle vous offre soudainement, alors que vous n'espériez plus, la chose qui importe le plus au monde pour vous._

_Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce que vous ressentez lorsque, pour la première fois, vous retrouvez ce qui vous avait été enlevé. Aucun mot ne peut exprimer l'émerveillement d'un aveugle qui recouvre soudainement la vue. Qui redécouvre les plaisirs simples de la vie, toutes les nuances._

_C'est comme si après des années de silence on l'autorisait enfin à pousser le cri qu'il retenait en lui. Un cri de vie. Puissant. Le bonheur._

_Mais parfois, ce n'est qu'un jeu entre la vie et vous._

_Elle vous fait un don uniquement pour mieux vous le reprendre quelques mois plus tard. Elle vous montre le chemin vers le sommet, mais lorsque vous arrivez c'est pour mieux vous pousser dans la crevasse qu'il y a derrière._

_D'un coup, plus rien ne compte que ce pour quoi vous vous étiez battu, le but de votre vie. Mais la vie n'est pas d'accord avec vous, ni sur son but ni sur le chemin à parcourir, et elle vous ôte soudainement les nuances et les couleurs. Le voile noir retombe, et vous souffrez, l'enfer vous ouvre à nouveau ses portes._

_Parce que vous ne serez plus jamais aussi heureux._

_Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'une décision à prendre. Sourire, à la mort. _


End file.
